1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a typewriter correction tape employing an impact compressible layer and is especially adapted for use in conjunction with typewriter ribbons of the type that are coated with a non-absorbent and substantially non-compressible carbon ink. The correction tape is especially adapted for use in conjunction with a ribbon feed mechanism of a typewriter such as the Correcting Selectric typewriter manufactured by International Business Machine Corp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The earliest materials for correcting errors in a typed page were gum erasers. The ink composition on the typewriter ribbon in use at that time was absorbed into the paper and attempts at erasure of a typed character often resulted in tearing the paper on which the error was typed.
There was later developed non-absorbent ink compositions of transfer materials, which do not wet or dye the paper onto which typed characters are printed. This made possible the use of adhesive materials for correcting an error by removing the undesired typed character with an adhesive composition. Thus, a typed character made by a ribbon coated with a non-absorbent, non-penetrating, non-wetting ink can be removed from the paper by contacting the paper with an adhesive composition which lifts the typed character from the paper.
It is further known, to provide in a typewriter, such as that designated a Correcting Selectric Model manufactured by IBM, a ribbon mechanism which feeds a print ribbon for a typing operation and an adhesive erase ribbon which can be fed by such feed mechanism to supplant the ribbon for a correction operation.
The difficulty involved with the known adhesive correction ribbons is that the adhesive material required for removal of the typed indicia from the paper, or print medium, also adheres to various parts of the typewriter or to itself.
This often causes jamming of the feed mechanism and the malfunction of the correction operation. Further, the earlier adhesive correction ribbons adhered to the alignment shield of the typewriter or to the paper during its use for removing a typed character which required the manual manipulation of the typist. Jamming or adhesion of the correction ribbon to the machine meant the removal of the correction ribbon manually, in order to re-adjust the supply and take-up spools of the correction ribbon, which is inconvenient and costly in time and effort.